


16.62

by shamae



Series: Вероятности [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamae/pseuds/shamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вопросов в голове становится все больше. Шерлок разворачивается на спину и не мигая глядит в потолок. Должен быть какой-то общий вопрос. Совершенно точно должен быть, потому что причина, в этом Шерлок уверен, одна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16.62

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2015. Беты Asheria и kitiaras.

Иногда ему казалось, что происходящее вокруг — всего лишь плод его отравленного кокаином мозга. Слишком ярко, слишком живо, слишком... хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Он ни с кем не делился этими предположениями — зачем добавлять еще один пункт в список своих странностей? И того, что есть, хватало за глаза.

Резкий. Прямолинейный. Бестактный. Самоуверенный. Надменный. Гений. Социопат. Как еще его называли? Впрочем, какая разница.

Его величайшая ценность — его разум — все еще с ним, и настойчиво твердит, что все реально. Все эти безумные погони, ходьба по самому краю — так, что от выброса адреналина зашкаливает пульс и все кажется таким легким, таким возможным.

Наверное, он пересел с кокаина на адреналин. Есть же такой термин — адреналиновый наркоман?  
Если говорить честно, адреналин ему нравится больше. По крайней мере, брат больше не грозится засунуть его в клинику, напротив — сам подкидывает новые дозы.

А может, дело и не в адреналине. Он боится задумываться об этом, но где-то на самом краю сознания, почти вытесненная другими, сидит одна маленькая, скромная мысль. Обычно он успешно не обращает на нее внимания, но иногда это не срабатывает. Вот как сейчас, например. И тогда он думает о том, что, возможно, причиной всего является не адреналин, а то, что в теперешних танцах на острие у него есть тот, кто удержит, не даст сорваться и с готовностью вскочит за ним на это самое острие. Вероятно, тот, другой, тоже адреналиновый наркоман. И ему даже известна вероятность — восемьдесят три целых и тридцать восемь сотых. До ужаса симметричное число.

Но еще это значит, что остается больше шестнадцати процентов на другой вариант. И ничто прежде не пугало его так, как эти проценты. Потому что его разум не может предложить никаких вариантов их распределения. Просто «не адреналиновый наркоман». Все.

И он бьется над этой загадкой шестнадцати целых и шестидесяти двух сотых уже второй год. И всякий раз отступает. Все возможные варианты уже были рассмотрены и оказались совершенно несостоятельны. Получается, что эти шестнадцать шестьдесят две приходятся на невероятность, невозможность. Шестнадцать шестьдесят две на то, чего нет.

И можно было бы принять большую вероятность за истину — сотня все равно никогда не выходит, а результаты больше восьмидесяти процентов считаются наиболее возможными. Но что-то мешает ему это сделать...

— Шерлок, твой чай совсем остыл, — замечает Джон, не отрывая взгляд от своего ноутбука и продолжая что-то печатать.

— Шестнадцать шестьдесят две, — бормочет Шерлок и тянется за чашкой.

Почему? Почему вдруг шестнадцать шестьдесят две сделались для него более вероятными? В этом совершенно нет логики. Это полностью сбивает с толку, и Шерлок резко переворачивается на диване, утыкаясь в обивку спинки носом и коленками. Мозг привычно отмечает все детали происходящего вокруг — ведь никогда не знаешь, что и где понадобится. Но господствующей в разуме остается мысль о Джоне. Сегодня она как-то чересчур активна: обычно Шерлоку удается загнать ее в самый дальний угол минут за пятнадцать, но сейчас явно не тот случай. Все чаще он приходит к выводу: для того, чтобы разгадать загадку, нужно просто спросить Джона. Вот только для Шерлока это будет поражением — ведь получается, что он не такой уж и гений, раз обычная вероятность заводит его в тупик. Да и если бы он решился, как сформулировать вопрос? Почему... что? Почему ты убил человека из-за меня на второй день нашего знакомства? Почему ты восхищаешься мной, в то время, когда другие говорят «фрик» и «сволочь»? Почему ты так упорно ввязываешься со мной в новые авантюры? И почему, в конце концов, ты делаешь мне чай?

Вопросов в голове становится все больше. Шерлок разворачивается на спину и не мигая глядит в потолок. Должен быть какой-то общий вопрос. Совершенно точно должен быть, потому что причина, в этом Шерлок уверен, одна.

— Тебе опять скучно, Шерлок? — спрашивает Джон, проходя мимо и забирая пустую чашку.

Шерлок не отвечает, просто закрывает глаза. Ему не скучно, нет. Уже почти два года. А все те приступы раздражительности, которые списывают на скуку, случаются, когда он слишком много думает о шестнадцати и шестидесяти двух.

— Будешь еще чай?

Усилием воли Шерлок все-таки загоняет мысль о несчастных процентах на задворки сознания.

— Нет. Что-нибудь интересное? — спрашивает он, стремительно встает и подскакивает к ноутбуку Джона. Сейчас ему как никогда хочется раскрыть какое-нибудь дело, чтобы убедиться — его разум все еще верно служит ему.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, Шерлок, это мой ноутбук. И даже то, что мы друзья, не дает тебе права...

Дальше Шерлок уже не слушает. Друзья? В этом причина? Он застывает на несколько мгновений. Его мозг стремительно подсчитывает и просчитывает вероятности...

Иногда Шерлоку кажется, что происходящее вокруг — всего лишь плод его отравленного кокаином мозга. Слишком ярко, слишком живо, слишком... хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Сегодня как раз такой день.


End file.
